


The Crocodile Made Me Do It

by flippyspoon



Series: Modern and Interesting: Drabbles and Ficlets [7]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Crack, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 18:03:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1827319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flippyspoon/pseuds/flippyspoon





	The Crocodile Made Me Do It

"WHERE ARE WE, JIMMY?" Thomas had to scream, the music was so loud.

"I DON’T KNOW! ONE MINUTE WE WERE IN THE HALL AND NOW-"

Some creature that was half-dragon and half mantis flew by Jimmy’s head and he flailed rather comically and clutched Thomas by his waist coat.

"I DON’T LIKE IT HERE!" Jimmy shrieked.  "WHAT IS THAT MUSIC?"

It sounded like a train buggering a demonic orchestra.  They were standing in some sort of grand hall full of shadowy figures writhing and dancing.  Thomas was fairly certain this was all a dream.

"I BET I COULD TAKE YOUR COCK IN MY MOUTH RIGHT NOW AND NO ONE WOULD CARE!" Thomas said, grinning.  

Suddenly the music was gone.  Everything was quiet.  The hall was gone too. Instead the two of them were standing in the Crawley’s dining room. 

It was dinner.

Everyone was staring at them.  Carson looked horrified.  His grasp on a bottle had loosened and wine was lazily pouring out onto the floor.

"What did you just say, Barrow?"  Lord Grantham said in a tremulous whisper.

Jimmy’s chin quivered and he shoved Thomas.  ”I knew we shouldn’t have played with that bloody Ouija board!”


End file.
